


Hear Me Roar

by drowninginanempire



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Hear Me Roar

The Lion’s Roar Dojo is the top training facility in Brooklyn. It’s the only place I ever saw myself attending. I wanted to be trained by the best. And for me? That was Finn Balor. I’d been dreaming of becoming a wrestler since I was ten years old. Now I’m working towards making that dream a reality.

It’s been 6 months of the most intense training on the planet. Finn pushed everyone to their limit. If you couldn’t go the limit, you were out. I didn’t plan on getting out anytime soon.

He was in the ring practicing submission moves on Karl Anderson. When I watched him do the modified scorpion crosslock, I knew it was the next thing I had to learn.

“Do you think you can teach me that?” I asked, climbing onto the apron.

“Course I can, y/n. Get in here.” Finn replied.

“You’re in for it now.” Karl chuckled, rolling out of the ring.

I climbed in and prepared to lock up with the master and my secret crush. What? Don’t tell me you didn’t see that coming. He began to manipulate my legs and before I knew it, he had my arms as well. I felt the stretching of my body as he put me in the submission. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I slapped his knee repeatedly signaling for my release.

“Oh, come on, y/n. You can’t tap that soon! How would you counter this? Show me what you’re really made of, princess.” he was taunting me. I thought hard about what I would do to get him to release me.

I felt his rib cage behind my elbow and I knew what had to be done. I used all my strength to jab my elbows into him. His grip loosed on me as he kneeled further in pain. With my remaining strength, I shifted my weight hard, knocking him to the ground as I quickly went for the cover.

“1, 2, 3!” Anderson yelled, ringing the bell. I dropped Finn’s leg, still remaining half over him.

“Not too terrible. You do have a really good teacher though.” he smirked.

I bit my lip, “”You’re cute. Shame about the personality though.” I shook my head, reaching a hand out to help him up.

“Cute, ay? Better be careful. I’m not the one you wanna be falling for, sweetheart.”

“Who said anything about falling for you?” I raised a brow before rolling out of the ring, heading to the locker room.

“She’s quite the little firecracker isn’t she?” Anderson asked, clapping his buddy on the back.

“Well, she is being trained by the best.” Finn grinned, following his friend.

———–

On the first Friday of the month, the entire dojo was invited out to our favorite local bar. It was a surreal experience. You never knew who would show up. There’d be New Japan guys in town or friends from Ring of Honor. It was a great opportunity to meet legends and people you looked up to. I had met several of my favorite colleagues and even gained some friendships from these get togethers.

I made sure to wear my nicest dress this evening and a particularly expensive pair of heels. Walking into the joint, I spotted several members of the Bullet Club; current and former. Looks like the Bucks were in town along with Omega and the rest of the Being the Elite crew. They were sitting with Finn, Karl, and Luke. In another corner, I spotted the four horsewomen along with AJ, Tama Tonga, Tanga Loa, and Fale.

“Hey guys!” I approached the large group.

“Y/n! So good to see you!” Charlotte pulled me into a hug while the other wrestlers spoke over each other to greet me.

“How’s everything at Lion’s Roar?” Bayley asked.

“Really good! I’m going to be starting at NXT soon.” I replied.

“That’s great, y/n! Congratulations!” AJ hugged me.

“Aw man. And just when I thought we had a chance of getting you out to Japan.” Tama joked.

“Yeah, well, ya never know!” I shrugged, “I’m gonna go get a drink. I’ll be right back.” I made my way to the bar. It just so happened there was an empty spot next to Finn. I wedged myself into the space, sticking my hand out to get the bartender’s attention.

“Hello there, love.” Finn slurred. I looked at him, the alcohol rolling off his breath.

“Hi Finn. What’re you drinking?” He was always getting wasted at these things and had a reputation of being quite the bad boy. I never truly believed those rumors until my third evening out with the crew. He was always the first one drunk and the first one to leave. I’d be jealous if I wasn’t sold on the idea that a student/teacher relationship was too cliche.

“Just some good ol’ Irish whiskey. Would ya like some, y/n?” he asked, holding his glass up to me.

“Uhm, no thanks. I’m not much of a whiskey person.” I replied.

“Not a whiskey person, ay? Then just what exactly are ya then?” his lip turned up at the corner.

“I’m more of a sweet and fruity girl actually.”

“Booooring. You should try this. It’ll have ya feelin’ real good, darlin’.” he thrust the glass into my chest, forcing me to wrap my hand around the glass and take it. I brought it to my lips, slowly placing them over the same spot his had been all night. I took a sip of the strong drink. I coughed a little, sliding the glass back to him.

“That’s really strong, Finn. No wonder you’re always drunk.”

“Yeah, plus he’s not so good at handling his liquor.” A new voice sounded in my ear. “I’m Marty. Nice to meet you.” he stuck out his hand. 

“Marty Scurll. I think I may know who you are.” I giggled slipping my hand into his. “I’m y/n.”

“Lovely name, y/n. So, are you training at Finn’s dojo?”

I nodded, “I am. Six months so far. I’ll be signing my NXT contract soon.”

“Congratulations, darling, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see you at Ring of Honor.” he gave me a cheeky grin.

I blushed, “Well, if things don’t work out, there’s always somewhere I could go.”

Finn had turned his back to us, continuing to drink his drink. “Why is she being so nice to him?” he asked Karl.

“Uh, probably because he’s a nice guy and she’s a nice girl. And in case you’ve forgotten, you’re a bit of a dick.” Karl laughed as Finn rolled his eyes.

——————-

It was the next day and Finn was really kicking my ass in training. We were having a one on one session today. 

He hit a coup de grâce on me. “Is this really necessary? I don’t know any women that do that move.”

“Maybe they should. What’s stopping them?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “I dunno. There are a lot of things women don’t do in the ring.”

“Maybe you should do them then. You are my first female trainee. I want you to be successful. I want you to be better than every other woman out there like I know you can.”

I smiled at the ground at his somewhat compliment.

“What’re you smilin’ about?”

“Oh, nothing. That was just…kind of nice. Probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” I replied.

“You want nice? Then get the fook outta here and go train at some pussy ass facility. I train competitors here. Strong, hard, fighters.”

I rolled my eyes, “Why do you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Act like such a tough guy all the time. You know, being a little nicer could get you further in life sometimes.” I stepped towards him. 

His eyes burned bright, “Being tough isn’t an act, y/n." 

"Hm, but I think it is.” I walked a circle around him as his eyes followed each step I took. 

“I’m the teacher. I have to show my students what respect and discipline are. I don’t have time to be nice.” he hissed. 

“I could show you how to be nice, if you don’t know how.” I ran my fingertips over his shoulder before placing a hang on his waist and whispering in his ear, “I could show you what nice tastes like too. If you want." 

Finn shuddered. 

I took the opportunity to put my arms around him and toss him back into a German suplex. 

"Goddamnit.” he groaned. 

“See? It really is easy to just be nice.” I slid out of the ring, sauntering to the locker room. 

——————–

My shower thoughts were extra steamy as I thought about my little game with Finn. I chuckled at my own deception. The locker room was full of steam as I stepped out of the shower in just my towel. 

I saw a muscular figure in the steam. No, that couldn’t be. No one else was training today. I rubbed my eyes and saw the figure coming closer. 

“Finn?” I grabbed my towel tighter around my body, “What’re you doing in here? This is the women’s locker room." 

"Ya know, y/n, I’ve just really had enough of these little games with you. I know you want me. It’s clear on your face every time you look at me." 

My body was flushed red from the hot shower and I didn’t think it could get any redder, but it did. "I-I look at you same as I look at everyone.” I stammered. 

“No you don’t. You look at me with those eyes and I can read every emotion behind them. You want me, but you know you shouldn’t. I am your teacher after all." 

"I don’t want you and you don’t want me." 

"I do want you.” he grabbed the towel, snatching it and throwing it off to the side. I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest. 

“Finn!" 

"Don’t call me that. Call me Master Devitt. And uncross you arms.” he commanded. 

“Yes, Master Devitt.” I dropped my arms to the side, exposing myself to him. He firmly pressed his lips against mine, resting one of his hands on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. 

His tongue brushed over mine, making me moan into his mouth. His hand crawled over my thigh, going in between them. His index and middle finger rubbed against my clit as he bit my bottom lip, pulling it and letting it go. He rubbed harder against my clit, causing my mouth to part open. 

“You like that?” he asked. 

I nodded. 

He finally plunged both of his fingers into me, making me moan his name out, echoing through the room. His fingers slid faster and faster into me. 

“Fuck Finn.” I moaned, closing my eyes. 

“Ride my fingers, baby.” His lips brushed against my ear as he curled his fingers inward. 

“Ohhh, fuck!” I swore, starting to ride his fingers as he instructed, my breasts bouncing up and down. His cock hardened at the sight and I could feel him poking my thigh. 

He thrust his fingers faster and I dug my nails into his shoulders. “Come on baby,” he whispered, “Come for me. Come all over my fingers. After that, you’ll get this cock.” He gently bit my earlobe, then placed his lips on my shoulder. He bit and sucked on the soft skin there, leaving hickeys and teeth marks as he continued working his fingers inside of me. “I know what’ll do the trick,” he smirked, adding a third finger and going at a much faster pace. 

“Fuck, Finn.” I breathed out, “Shit!” 

“Come on baby girl,” he curled his fingers. 

I came all over his fingers, my breathing heavy. He pulled his fingers out, looking hard at me as he licked his fingers one by one. He made sure to do it slow, savoring the taste. 

“It’s my turn now.” He placed his hand atop my head, guiding me onto my knees in front of him. I grabbed his cock and wrapped my lips around the head. I ran my tongue over his slit deliberately slow. “Fuck, y/n, don’t fucking tease me.” He begged. I pumped him a few times before taking him into my warm mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, making sure to pump him once in a while. He pulled on my hair as I made eye contact with him. “Fuck, baby,” He threw his head back, “I’m so close.” I bobbed my head faster. “Shit, I’m gonna cum.” His voice sounded high. 

Once I pulled away, he came on my lips and all over my chest. I licked it from my lips, swiping the sides of my mouth with my thumb and sucking on it, “Mm, Master Devitt, your cum tastes soooo good." 

“Fuck, that is so fooking hot,” He sighed, “Now stand.” 

"Yes, Master Devitt.” I stood up. He grabbed my leg, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his cock, teasing me before he entered, only inserting the head. 

“Beg for it.” he said.

“Please fuck me, Finn.” I pleaded, “I need you in me so bad right now.” 

“Scream it,” He smirked cockily. 

“Finn, please fuck me!” I screamed. 

He slammed into me, eliciting a lengthy moan as my nails scratched down his back. 

“Shit,” I moaned, “Harder…faster.” 

He went deeper, his whole cock inside of me. He went painfully slow before thrusting fast again. 

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight, baby girl,” He said, grunting.The sound of skin slapping, moaning, and grunting echoed through the shower room. There were a few swears here and there.His cock twitched inside of you. He came inside you, throwing his head back. Even though he was getting exhausted, he managed to thrust fastly.

Every thrust hit your g-spot perfectly. You gripped onto his biceps as he fucked you on the wall of the shower. You left hickeys on his collarbones, throat, and neck. “Come on babe,” He encouraged, “Cum for me. Be a good girl like you were earlier.” 

“Fi-.. Ah,” You were reaching your high, “Ohhh, shit! SHIT Finn.”

You came all over his cock, feeling tired. You were breathing heavily and the shower was still running. 

“Ew, we’re all wrinkly now,” You scrunched up your nose. 

“You’re still hot as fuck though,” He laughed, “Come on, lets get out before we get caught or something.” 

“No one’s even here.” I replied.

Just then we could hear Luke and Karl yelling his name. 

“You were saying?” he raised a brow.

I shrugged. “Guess they were going to find out at some point.” I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the locker room and right into the office to shocked faces.


End file.
